1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to phase-locked loops for locking the phase of a variable-frequency output signal to the phase of an input signal, and specifically to such phase-locked loops capable of performing this locking function for any input signal having a frequency within a predetermined limit of a reference frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phase-locked loops are well known in the prior art. A phase-locked loop (hereinafter PLL) is used to synchronize, or lock, the phase and frequency of a locally produced variable-frequency output signal to the phase and frequency of an input signal. Typically, a PLL includes a phase comparator and a low-pass filter in a forward signal path, and a voltage-controlled oscillator (hereinafter VCO) for generating the output signal in a feedback path. The phase comparator is reponsive to the input and output signals. With no input signal present the phase comparator output is zero allowing the VCO to operate at a set frequency known as its free-running frequency. When an input signal is applied to the PLL, the phase comparator compares the phase and frequency of the input signal with the phase and frequency of the output signal and produces an error signal in response thereto. The error signal is filtered, amplified, and applied to the VCO. Since the frequency of the VCO signal is dependent on the voltage input thereto, the error signal forces the output signal frequency to vary in a direction to reduce the frequency difference between the input signal and the output signal.
Choosing the bandwidth of a PLL represents a critical design decision due to the significant effect of bandwidth on performance. Decreasing the PLL bandwidth slows the capture process, i.e., more time is required for the output signal to lock to the input signal. Also, the frequency range of input signals to which the output signal will lock decreases. However, a decreased bandwidth improves noise rejection characteristics of the PLL. Thus, the bandwidth chosen must represent a compromise between a narrow bandwidth providing high noise rejection and a wide bandwidth offering fast synchronization over a wide range of input frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,211 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses means for overcoming this bandwidth choice dilemma. This patent discloses a phase-locked loop having two feedback loops: an initialization feedback loop for synchronizing a variable-frequency output signal to a reference signal, and a primary feedback loop for synchronizing the output signal to an input signal after the first-mentioned synchronization has been accomplished. A VCO, in cooperation with an integrator, produces the variable frequency output signal. The VCO and integrator are common components to both the primary and initialization loops. The primary loop has a narrow bandwidth and the initialization loop has a wide bandwidth; the reference signal has a frequency approximately equal to the frequency of the input signal. In operation, in the initialization loop the frequency of the reference signal is compared to the frequency of the output signal and an error signal is produced. An off-frequency detector is responsive to the error signal for producing a switching control signal having two states; the state of the switching control signal is dependent on the error signal. A switch, responsive to the switching control signal, selectively connects the initialization loop to the integrator and the VCO when the difference between the frequencies of the reference signal and the output signal is large. When this difference is small, the switch selectively connects the primary loop components to the integrator and the VCO. Thus, the wide bandwidth initialization loop adjusts the frequency of the output signal until it equals the frequency of the reference signal at which time the frequency of the output signal will be close to the frequency of the input signal. When this has been achieved, the primary loop with its narrow bandwidth is activated. Now the error signal represents the difference between the frequencies of the input signal and the output signal. The VCO is responsive to this error signal thereby allowing the output signal to precisely track the input signal. By providing dual operational modes, the invention offers the advantages of both a wide and a narrow-bandwidth PLL.
In actual operation it was discovered that the off-frequency detector of U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,211 sometimes improperly reactivated the initialization loop when the primary loop was operating, i.e., when the output signal was already locked to the input signal. This, of course, caused deactivation of the primary loop and loss of synchronism between the input and output signals. This problem occurred when the input signal was buried in noise. Phase jitter of the output signal, caused by the noise, falsely triggered the off-frequency detector, thereby activating the initialization loop. The present invention overcomes this problem, thus providing a phase-locked loop with improved locking capabilities for noisy input signals.